


Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: KyoKao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 5: Sacrifice/Give-Take“Won’t you ask me what I think about it?”That forms a smile on Kyouya’s lips. “I’m afraid you’ll say something reckless.”“Oh you bet I will.”





	Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know

Kyouya sips his tea with utmost poise, perfectly composed, not one hair misplaced, not a wrinkle in his clothes. Kaoru isn’t sure if his heart has calmed some.

“Should I repeat my piece of advice?”

“Uhm.”

“That’s a yes then.”

Kaoru really wants to excuse himself from this, they’re teens for God’s sake, Yoshio has no right to put them on the spot, on making him so nervous. “Thank you.” He says instead.

“Don’t respond unless it’s a direct question or Father asks you to. He is going to try to rise a reaction out of you, the best course of action is not giving him that satisfaction. He may say unsavory things, mostly about me and us in the context of a relationship, probably about same sex couples even, you can show your disapproval scowling or glaring but you do not interrupt him nor speak up – except of course, like I’ve already explained, if he asks you to.” Kyouya takes another sip and leaves the cup aside. “I think that’s about it.”

“That… Is a lot.” And pretty much against his Hatachiin nature. Kaoru isn’t sure if he’ll be able to follow these directions. A part of him feels so much fury at Kyouya having to grow up in such environment.

“Ready?”

Kaoru gives a weak smile.

He isn’t. He probably won’t ever be ready to face Yoshio like this. He nods nonetheless.

*

Yoshio’s office is basically as big as Kyouya’s room, it’s quite impressive. There’s such a huge collection of books, in various languages and topics. His desk is a robust thing, extremely expensive wood with carved details and chairs that match.

The fashionista part of Kaoru’s brain is in awe.

The man is even more pristine than Kyouya and that’s quite creepy to be honest. Kaoru rolls with it because by now he’s already convinced himself that the Ootoris are some kind of breed born from perfectionism, and not in a good way.

Well, jokes on him because he fell in love with Kyouya so…

“Father, you wanted to see us.”

“Yes of course, sit down. I’m glad you could join us Hitachiin-san.” But the way he says it so deadpan makes it hard for Kaoru to believe he’s truly glad.

“It’s my honor.” He replies because Ootoris aren’t the only ones who can play these games, fuck it if Kaoru is going to let this man intimidate him. Okay, that’s a lie, Yoshio intimidates him plenty, the thing is Kaoru won’t show it. He’ll try at the very least.

They sit as commanded and yes, these chairs are as heavy as beautiful.

“Should I order some tea? You kids want anything?”

Kyouya gives him a look, he’s so unreadable right now. None of his advices were about how to deal with Kyouya closing off like this.

“No, we’re fine. Thank you.” Kyouya declines the offer for the both of them.

Yoshio nods and makes a quick call to get coffee for himself. The maid is even quicker.

When they’re alone once again and Yoshio is nursing a scalding hot cup of coffee, Kyouya proceeds to take his hand under the desk. He surely can tell Kaoru is getting more nervous as minutes go by.

“Maybe you already suspect why I called both of you today.”

One last squeeze and he lets go. “We do, Father.” Kyouya answers. Kaoru accompanies him with a subdued nod.

“Good, that saves us time. I’ve heard this rumor about my youngest son dating the younger Hitachiin twin. Are you here to deny it?”

Kaoru gulps.

And where the fuck does Ootori Yoshio hear Ouran rumors?

“No, we aren’t denying it.”

And something in Kaoru’s chest just blooms in warmth at Kyouya openly saying it. This time he’s the one reaching to link their hands.

“Very well.” Yoshio claims calmly, joining his hands over the desk and resting his chin there, elbows on the desk as well, and a reprimanding voice in Kaoru’s mind reminds him that's not proper etiquette. “Is your relationship status a public affair?” Yoshio asks next.

And what he means by public affair Kaoru doesn’t know, either way it doesn’t sound nice.

“It isn’t.” Bless Kyouya who’s truly ready for this. “But we don’t particularly hide. Our closest friends know.”

The way the man looks at them, like he’s analyzing every possible outcome after this talk, like they are puzzle pieces that don’t match. Like he’s orchestrating his next move to get what he wants out of this.

It really makes Kaoru uneasy. He wishes this were as simple as with his Mother. He only had to make an off comment about a guy being attractive for her to assimilate that he’s into guys and that was it. He knows that when he’ll introduce Kyouya as his boyfriend, his parents won’t bat an eye.

“I have to wonder though…” Kyouya almost flinches at this. “Hitachiin-san do you understand what you’re getting yourself into while dating an Ootori?”

He blinks.

What he’s getting into…?

Kyouya seems to want to interject but Yoshio is solely looking at Kaoru and it’s overwhelming.

“I—”

“You don’t.” Yoshio resolutely confirms for him. “And that's understandable, you're a child still.” God, he says that as if Kyouya weren’t one, Kaoru bites his tongue to keep himself from screaming. “Ootoris don't have flings, or short-lived passionate relationships. Not even as teenagers. If an Ootori dates you, it is meant to be serious and probably for the rest of your lives. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Kyouya suddenly seems completely caught off guard. This… Isn’t what Kaoru was expecting either.

He’s too shocked to respond. Is Yoshio implying that as a Hitachiin he can’t make a lasting partner? Or that he’ll get bored of Kyouya and it will affect his image? What the fuck is he saying?! No, Kaoru doesn't understand!

Yoshio flashes a smirk but as soon as Kaoru feels offended by it, it vanishes to that mellow flat line of lips he’s been wearing since they came into his office. Kaoru thinks he maybe imagined it.

“I know you think right now that I’m the bad of the story. However, I am the adult and I am letting you know how the world works. If you keep up this… Relationship, you are going to need to work to make it last. This isn’t going to be a high school fling, this isn’t going to be temporary. That’s not how it is for Ootoris. And if you don’t make it last… It’ll reflect poorly on Kyouya.” Yoshio stops to observe them and drink from his cup, now a bit cooler.

Kaoru tries for Kyouya’s hand again but it feels like he's sitting kilometers away.

They stay silent until Yoshio decides to continue.

“This is a commitment.” And he points Kyouya first and then at Kaoru. “I believe you two are too young for that, so I’m giving you a way out today. You don’t have to tie yourselves to each other, it isn’t public, you can go on with your lives as if nothing happened.”

It feels like they weren’t ready for this topic at all. Kaoru was waiting homophobia and hate towards the Hitachiin household because they’ve always been so different. However, Yoshio brought another discussion to the table. And fuck him, he’s right, Ootoris are that kind of people. To be honest, this is expected from most heirs to important and powerful families. Ootoris just turn it up a notch.

“I’m giving you the option, you choose. And if you choose unwisely, you will have to live with the consequences.” There’s that smirk again and promptly gets hidden by the cup.

Kyouya nods, a bit more back to himself thankfully.

“You are dismissed.”

They’re standing up when Kaoru can’t take it anymore. “May I ask you something, Ootori-sama?”

It seems to surprise the man but he agrees nonetheless. “I’m listening.”

“You do not think less of your son – or me for that matter – because we’re gay, do you?”

Kyouya looks startled for a moment, not more than a few seconds. He recovers fairly quickly and can’t suppress that smile Kaoru adores. The one he has when Kaoru is being mischievous in a subtle manner.

“I do not. I’m not going to say I’m pleased about his… preferences.” The way he says it, it could be men in general or Hitachiin in particular. “But I don’t have any animosity about it. Rest assured, I’d be delivering this speech if it were any other person my son would be dating.”

Kaoru nods. He’s unamused, totally over the intimidation this man exerted on him.

“Thank you, Father, for having my best interests in mind.” Kyouya announces and grabbing him by the hand, they make a hasty strategic retreat.

*

“That was…”

“Different than what we thought.”

“Yeah.” Kaoru confirms, and starts laughing. He’s never been more grateful for Kyouya’s room’s privacy. And he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Hikaru was right, after this conversation with Yoshio, they’re finally sure where they stand with the man. His trouble lies within the scope of casualness, what a love affair can do to Kyouya’s status.

A part of Kaoru feels so much more comfortable with this controversy than with the whole homophobia deal. The other part is still worried Yoshio will keep denying them one way or the other.

All in all, he guesses it’ll be easier to tame himself a bit enough to please the Head Clan.

Kyouya sits in the same spot he was when giving his advice, vacant eyes now. He’s far away, thinking. Maybe he’s scheming, Kaoru wants that. To be included in Kyouya’s plan to prove himself to his Father and show his dignity in inheriting the family business.

“Hey, it wasn’t so bad.” Kaoru tries, softly, and sits by his side as slowly as possible to not startle the other.

“You think so?”

It’s not necessarily somber, yet it sounds pessimistic.

“What? You think otherwise?”

“Kaoru…”

The distance separating them surges again, and this time Yoshio isn’t even here to cause it. There’s a coldness and strange resignation.

“What? I think it was a small victory.” Of course he thinks that, they came in afraid and vulnerable but Yoshio didn’t insult them or forbid their relationship. Yes, he made his point and it wasn’t the nicest thing, true. Still, it wasn’t that terrible.

“Kaoru, I can’t ask this of you. He was right, being with me is a great sacrifice, it’s all in or nothing. I can’t put you through that.” Kyouya’s voice is steady and his eyes are fixed on Kaoru’s. He honestly believes this. He’s honestly exposing that he could let Kaoru go if this was too much.

Damn him.

“Are you breaking up with me? For real?” If this is how it ends, it feels like Yoshio’s winning. He knocks his knee against Kyouya’s. “Won’t you ask me what I think about it?” And he wiggles his eyebrows in a silly way, tired of all the solemnity.

That forms a smile on Kyouya’s lips. “I’m afraid you’ll say something reckless.”

“Oh you bet I will.”

“Look.” Kyouya mumbles softly, and grabs him by the face, long cold fingers pressed against his cheeks. Gray eyes look sadder than they should be. “I’m serious.” He pauses. “You do realize that if we stay together, this is permanent, right? I don’t want to… cut you off from experiencing other things.”

Kaoru blinks. And puts his hands above Kyouya’s. “You’re still not asking me. So I will do it, do you want to stay with me?”

It’s not that hard, Kaoru doesn’t think so.

Kyouya sighs and lets go, and Kaoru takes the chance to take his hands and give a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s not about that. I just don’t want to imprison you within Ootoris rules. You deserve better, you deserve your freedom.”

“Wow, rude, it _is_ just about that! Answer the fucking question please. Do you want to stay with me or no?”

“Yes, I do.”

He pecks him and grins. “Then I’m going to use my freedom.” He says and Kyouya nods. “To stay with you.” He finally adds. “To show your asshole of a Father that we can be better than he thinks. Won’t you like that?”

Kyouya grins in return. “There’s that recklessness.”

Kaoru shrugs. “I took that as a challenge, and I’m so ready to prove him wrong.”

“Only you could take my Father’s words as a challenge.” But Kyouya sounds strangely pleased.

It makes Kaoru arch an eyebrow. “That’s funny coming from you. I know you do the same.”

Kyouya narrows his eyes. “I am his son.” He says it like that’s a free pass. Well, it sort of is.

Kaoru shrugs again. “So? I’ll be his son too when you propose, and since the conversation we had today with him, I’m guessing it won’t be long before that happens, right?” Kyouya is taken aback by this, the easy way he talks about their future, the unafraid exposition of what transpired today. This is what Kaoru needs to be to remain where he wants to be, at Kyouya’s side. “You already said _I do_ this afternoon, just so you remember.” He adds playfully.

“It wasn’t like that.” But it’s such a weak protest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kyouya shakes his head. “No. Think about it first. You’re joking about marriage but this isn’t a joke.”

He looks away, releases Kyouya’s hands and stays silent for long seconds. Kaoru isn’t giving up. “I— I joke because that’s the best way I have to let you know I’m with you, I want to be with you.” Kyouya opens his mouth and Kaoru rushes to keep talking, effectively making him shut up. “You say it’s a sacrifice you can’t ask me to make. To me, it’s the way I want to spend the rest of our lives. Together.” He pauses and offers a shy grin. “Together and messing with people’s expectations of us.”

Then silence overtakes the moment. Soft yet intense.

Kyouya closes his eyes for a minute, takes a breath. Seems to try to ground himself and focus. They haven’t been all over the place but this haven’t been their easiest day either.

“Okay.” Kaoru doesn’t even dare to utter a monosyllable, doesn’t indicate how desperate he is for Kyouya to keep talking. “I am not going to let you sacrifice your freedom for an idiotic Ootori tradition.”

“You need to let _me_ decide th—” A hand in the air stops him.

Kyouya goes for his face again, this time planting a full kiss on his lips. It starts soft, full of emotion, but it soon turns into something more passionate, tongues playing with each other, a bit filthy even. Kaoru can’t complain, he claws at Kyouya’s shoulder, like the horny teen he truly is.

There’s urgency and need and when Kaoru bites down thinking he’ll take the most of it, like a starving man on his last meal, Kyouya soothes the urge, transforming the kiss back into something more slow and romantic. Kaoru can’t help the whine when they separate.

“I’m glad you still want to stay with me.”

“Of course.”

“Because I want to be with you as well. And although I acknowledge what my Father said today… I guess we can rise to the challenge.” He pushes his glasses higher on his nose and offers a smile.

“Oh.” Kaoru supplies intelligently, understanding where this is going. Making their own path, huh. That’s the best choice. It catches up with Kaoru slower than it should, a grin blossoming in parts until it threatens to snap his face in half. “ _Oooh_.” Nothing more coherent comes out of his mouth.

So he does something better with it.

This kiss is a promise, of loyalty and effort. A quiet rebellion. It’s meeting the challenge heads on and with a partner. It’s what their fate means now.

When there isn’t any more oxygen in their lungs, they part, breathless and alight.

“I suppose we can be reckless together, then.”

“Kyouya… get me my fucking ring, let’s make it official and beat Tamaki to be the first one to get engaged.”

Kyouya chuckles, and doesn’t refuse so Kaoru counts it as a win. He just grins. He started the day completely nervous and fearing that by the end of it, he’d be kicked out of Kyouya’s life – and here they are now, plotting how to beat Yoshio on his own game of Ootoris’ rules and traditions.

This isn’t a sacrifice. This is a chess game of patience and strategy, of out-smarting the society they live in. This is a challenge made for them.

And they’re going to _win_.


End file.
